Homo superior
or Homo sapiens superior Homo Mutandis (on Earth-889), Homo mutatis (on Earth-4935 and Earth-58163) | Aliases = Mutants, Muties, Children of the Atom, Gene Jokes/Genejokes, Human Mutants, Abominations, Malforms, Freaks, Genetic Monstrosities, Mistakes of Nature, Spikes (Non-Neo or because of the Cerebro spikes) Genefreaks, Genejokes, Genetically challenged, Geeces, Genetrash, Genescrape, Overmen, Moo-tants, Terra-Mutants, X-gene-positives, Earth Mutants, Mutated terrans, mutated humans, "genetic atrocities", mutagenic, genetic anomalies, genetic freaks, } Mutant-Humans, advanced humans, Changelings (Homo Killcrop), Mutantur, Changing Ones, Religious-related names: Spawn of Satan, Demons, Demon-spawns, Witchbreed, Genetic infidels Other Binomial names: Homo Superior, homo superior, homo superior, homo-superior, Homo-Superior, Homo sapien superior, Homo inferior, Homo Detritus | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Representatives among the X-Men, Avengers and Brotherhoods. | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth, primarily and Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales; formerly Utopia and Genosha | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = See main entry | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Homo sapien superior (also known as "mutants") are humans born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by normal humans. This anomaly is known as the "X-Factor" or "X-Gene", originated from a lengthy process of evolution and extraterrestrial modifications in the genomes of early humans Homo erectus | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bill Everett; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = | HistoryText = * Mutant History * Mutant Population * Mutant Culture | Habitat = Earth, primarily Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but also New York City and other locales. Formerly concentrations in Utopia; San Francisco Bay, California; Genosha; Neverland, Canada; Mutant Town, New York | Gravity = 9.80665 m / s2 | Atmosphere = Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. | Population = Less than 200 before the Avengers vs. X-Men. The mutant population of Earth-616 has varied greatly, climbing to millions and decreasing to a few hundred individuals. | Powers = * Variable. * Other particularities exist within Mutants and X-gene carriers. | Abilities = Variable. | AvgStrength = Variable. | Weaknesses = Variable. (Examples include various weapons and technology designed to disable or kill mutants, diseases such as the Legacy Virus or HX-N1 and a lack of control over their powers.) They can also be affected in deleterious ways by Terrigenesis (please consult this page for more information). Mutant Biology Mutants, despite their human origins, have many distinctive traits in regards to biology, physiology, and genetics from their evolutionary predecessors. Mutants can have wildly varying biologies depending on the nature of their mutation. Mutation [[Mutant Genetics#Mutation|'Mutation']] is caused by the X-Gene in the mutants' DNA. Mutations normally manifest themselves during puberty, often as a result of a traumatic event. Some mutants exhibit their mutations at birth however, while others do not manifest their powers until adulthood. [[Secondary Mutation|'Secondary Mutation']] is a phenomenon in which an existing mutant gains additional powers, or a change in appearance due to a second mutation. Breeding & Cross-Breeding Mutant breeding has notable implications, regarding to the transmission of the mutant genome, or to the hybridisation with others species of human or extraterrestrial species. Alternate Reality Versions Naming Across the Multiverse, many incarnations of mutants exist. The most recorded ones are similar or presumably similar to the Earth-616 mutants with Homo sapiens evolving into Homo sapiens superior (commonly called ' ''Homo superior ), by the activation of an X-Gene in their genome from different sources. In other time-lines, they are known as ''Homo mutandis'' (The Changed Man) on Earth-889, or '''Mutantur (The Changing Ones) (also called Witchbreed) on Earth-311. On Earth-2301, mutants are called Homo superior, but telepathic mutants are referred to as Homo sapiens supreme. In Earth-58163, they are called either Homo superior or Homo mutatis. They are also called Homo mutatis in the possible future of Earth-4935. Origin Though in most of the universes, the X-Gene was presumably a result of modifications on early man by the Celestials, in the Ultimate Universe, the X-Gene is a creation of the US government weapons project in Canadian facilities. This reality's Wolverine was the first of these mutants, and was called the Mutant 0. This mutation is similar to a virus, infecting the population slowly and turning them into mutants. Genetics Settings Others mutants, from Earth-TRN113, differed from mutants on Earth-616 in that their X-Genes are not on the 23rd chromosome, but instead on the 13th chromosome. Those mutants weren't affected by the M-Day and were invisible to Cerebra's detection, as it was only capable of locating a protein produced on an X-Gene in the 23rd chromosome. It was stated that it was possible that the 13th chromosome carrying the X-Gene had been genetically created for the scouts to stay hidden from devices such as Cerebra, but this statement was considered less possible as the alternate reality origin of those mutants was confirmed. Species In realities where [[Non-Human_Mutants#Alternate_Earth-Dominant_Species|others species rather than Homo sapiens ascend as the dominant species]], mutants still exist, as most of them are multiversal counterparts to their human alternates. It should also be mentioned that the Acanti-like Xavier, the Xavier demon and the giant squid-like Xavier exist, although it is unknown if those Xaviers were exceptions in their home-realities. Classification The mutants can be divided into multiple categories, regarding to their origins, genetic status, powers, etc. | GovernmentType = Individuals and groups among human societies. Independent groups have oligarchic-bases governments. | TechnologyLevel = Similar to humans. | CulturalTraits = Similar to human culture, yet with an unique subculture: Mutant Culture. | Representatives = * Marvel Universe ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) - Leader of the Mutant Revolution, former leader of the mutant nation of Utopia ** Wolverine (Logan) - Former headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) - Headmistress of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning * Ultimate Marvel Universe ** Kitty Pryde - Leader of the mutant nation of Utopia | Notes = * There is a clear distinction between mutants and mutate human. ** Mutants are a species evolved from Homo sapiens sapiens and known as Homo sapiens superior. They are distinguished by the presence of an X-Gene. ** Characters who gained their superhuman powers from other sources such as radioactive spiders, gamma radiation, cosmic rays, magic, Super-Soldier Serum, etc. are NOT mutants. They are mutated humans. ** The term mutant is often confused to intend or designate mutate, both by characters and by authors. ** In the same way, they are sometimes confused with the Inhumans (an other humanity off-shot) or with the Warpies, children and babies mutated by unstable extra-dimensional energies. Those two kind develop random powers and appearances, as the mutants. * Although, mutants are sometimes considered as mutates: ** The X-Facts "X-Men - Suspended?!" (kind of announcing Age of Apocalypse after Legion Quest) used the word "mutates". It could although be an error. ** Iceman was stated to be an Omega Level Mutate by Supergiant. : Supergiant states that the "only real danger" is the "Omega Level Mutates", and target Iceman. It is confirmed by Tom Brevoort statement that he was concerned by the statement and not Storm or Rachel Summers Humans It is a matter of debate and interpretation whether or not mutants can still be considered as humans: * Some believe mutants are humans, humans with an X-Gene, or a special kind of humans. * Others, humans or mutants, feel that mutants aren't humans, with or without also believing in mutant or human supremacy. | Trivia = * When asked if there was a way to distinguish Inhumans from mutants, Tom Brevoort (presumably joking) stated that all Inhumans were left-handed.Tom Brevoort's response | Wikipedia = Mutant (Marvel Comics) | Comicvine = mutant/12-40656/ | Links = *List of Homo superior *Proposition X *Registration Acts }} Category:Genus Homo Category:Wikify Category:Possible Stranger Experiments Category:Genus Homo Mutants